Being obese, or overweight, is a condition that often results from an imbalance between food intake and caloric expenditure. Excessive weight increases the likelihood of several additional risks including cardiovascular complications (such as hypertension and hyperlipidemia), gallbladder disease, metabolic syndrome, cancer, polycystic ovary disease, pregnancy-related complications, arthritis-related complications and other orthopedic complications caused by stress on body joints. Obesity is also thought to be a primary cause of type 2 diabetes (T2DM) in many ethnicities.
Certain methods and systems of using electrical stimulation to modulate food intake have been disclosed in the art. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,538,532 and 8,185,206, serosal electrodes are surgically implanted in the gastrointestinal tract to cause impaired gastric myoelectric activity, retrograde propagation of gastric slow waves, suppression of antral contractions, and delayed gastric emptying. Gastric dysrhythmia has been shown to be associated with gastrointestinal symptoms and delayed gastric emptying which, in turn, is associated with weight loss. The electrical stimulation therapy is configured to cause at least partial gastric distention, thereby inducing a sensation of fullness and discouraging excessive food intake by the patient. The electrical stimulation therapy is delivered to the gastrointestinal tract of the patient by electrodes deployed by one or more implantable leads coupled to an electrical stimulator. The stimulation protocols require a significant amount of energy and are expressly designed to cause muscular contractions or otherwise electrically dysregulate gastric slow waves.
While potentially effective, such therapies require a medical professional to surgically place the device and/or administer the therapy and require a substantial amount of energy to cause muscular contractions or actual impairment of gastric slow waves. The patient must visit the medical professional at the onset of treatment to have the device placed and then periodically thereafter to have the therapy administered and/or device programming modified. The requirement for such frequent doctor visits is inconvenient for most patients and can have a detrimental effect on patient compliance.
With respect to prior art approaches that use electrical, external stimulation to suppress appetite, they do not have a combination of the following characteristics effective to enable a patient to independently administer the device and accompanying therapies: small footprint; administration by the patient; real-time or near real-time feedback from the patient (e.g. food intake, exercise, hunger) or from wearable devices, for example, a device, with physiological sensors, configured to be worn on the human body, such as around the wrist, in order to monitor, acquire, record, and/or transmit the physiological data; the ability to stimulate multiple times per day or week; daily, or on-demand, feedback from the device to the patient with respect to dietary compliance, exercise, calories burned; storage of stimulation parameters and other real-time inputs; effective dietary interventions, and an electrical stimulation profile and a footprint conducive to long term wearability. In addition, prior art therapies which have some degree of flexibility include an electrode which must be tethered via cables to a control or power box. Prior art therapies which are wireless are typically bulky, inflexible, and not amenable to being worn for long periods of time.
Because successful weight loss is, in the end, a matter of achieving a high degree of compliance with a dietary regimen, it is absolutely critical for a successful device to go beyond mere stimulation and combine wearability, physical comfort, ease of use, accurate interventions and integration of numerous data sources to provide a holistic and real-time view into a person's dietary compliance, in addition to effectively modulating the individual's gastric volume, rate of gastric emptying, appetite, hunger, satiety level, satiation level, and/or fullness.
Therefore, there is a need for a low profile, long lasting electrical neuro-stimulation device which is programmable, and is designed to be worn over a longer period of time. There is also a need for a device that can effectively integrate appetite management data with conventional weight management information, such as caloric expenditure and consumption.
There is a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device which is wearable and can be controlled, programmed, and self-administered by the patient, thereby enabling greater patient independence. There is also a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device which includes real-time or near real-time feedback from patient parameters including, but not limited to, exercise, diet, hunger, appetite, well-being and which will be able to obtain real-time or near real-time feedback from other wearable devices, for example, a device, with physiological sensors, configured to be worn on the human body, such as around the wrist, in order to monitor, acquire, record, and/or transmit the physiological data, allowing for frequent adjustability and customization of therapy to suppress appetite and therefore treat conditions of obesity, over-weight, eating disorders, metabolic syndrome. There is a need for an electro-stimulation device configured to intelligently trigger and initiate stimulation automatically and without on-going management by a user. There is a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device having the ability to stimulate multiple times per day or per week, accelerating treatment effect and efficacy. There is a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device which provides daily feedback from the device to the patient on such parameters as dietary compliance, and calories burned.
In addition, there is a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device capable of storing stimulation parameters and other real-time inputs, such as diary and exercise monitoring, to provide a physician and the patient with real-time records and treatment profiles. Inputs from the electrical neuro-stimulation device and from other sources of information, for example, a device, with physiological sensors, configured to be worn on the human body, such as around the wrist, in order to monitor, acquire, record, and/or transmit the physiological data would be stored.
There is also a need to allow physicians to be able to flexibly program an electrical neuro-stimulation device and still direct the patient, allowing the patient to adjust device parameters (for greater patient independence) but within restricted bounds or predetermined parameters.
There is also a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device which targets a rate of appetite or hunger suppression, does not require implantation, and does not require wires or remote electrodes to provide stimulation. There is a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device which is remotely programmable, yet wireless, can flex at any point along its body, is waterproof, and is configured for extended or permanent wearability. There is also a need for a patient-administered, wearable electrical neuro-stimulation device directed toward suppressing post-prandial glucose levels and effectively modulating a plurality of hormones and microbiota related to gastrointestinal functionality. There is a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device having a size, shape, and weight, and being composed of materials that effectively allow the device to be wearable. Such a device would eliminate the need for stimulation parameters requiring large power needs (which would make wearability impractical or impossible). There is also a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device which is controllable by a companion device (such as a smartphone) and includes no visible or tactile user interface on the stimulation device itself. There is a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device having unique electrical stimulation and footprint, based on electrode design and stimulation parameters, which would allow users to comfortably wear the device.
There is also a need for a holistic approach to managing a patient's caloric consumption and expenditure profile. Conventional approaches focus on caloric intake but do not analyze, monitor, or otherwise gather data on the important precursor to caloric intake, namely appetite or hunger levels. There are untapped benefits to integrating data relating to the appetite, hunger and/or craving levels, active suppression or control over appetite, caloric intake, weight gain, and caloric expenditure. These and other benefits shall be described in relation to the detailed description and figures.